We Are Young
by CaitzzieandMozzieBoo
Summary: 6 best friends who are about to finish school go to a Up All Night CD signing to meet their idols... One Direction. What do you think is going to happen?
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1 – The Dream**

**Carlie POV**

I was hanging out with my friends, Caitlyn, Emma, Cherie, Laura and Rebekah. I don't know what my life would be without them. We are all Directioners… like massive ones. We love them to pieces. We were hanging out in my room and as I looked out the window and I could see the boys on the other side of the street. ONE DIRECTION ON MY STREET! I couldn't believe it. I let out a scream.

"OMG WHAT'S WRONG!" they all yelled at me!

I just kept staring at my window. My friends ran to the window to see what I was finding so interesting. They all let out screams and started to seagull, it's funny how we reacted the same way. Surely they would have heard us, they must be deaf if they couldn't hear me. I stared at them for what seemed like a century and then the unexpected happened...I saw them look at me and I'm sure they saw me go bright red. I saw Zayn call us over.

'OMG THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' I thought to myself

We slowly walked outside and we had no idea what to do and what to say. I surely didn't want to make a fool of myself and I'm sure the other girls didn't either. On the inside I was dying as I got closer to them. They started to meet us halfway and strutted over to us until we were about a metre away from ONE DIRECTION!

"Hello girls, Vas Happenin'?" Zayn asked. OMG HE IS SO PERFECT! His eyes, his hair, just everything about him was perfect and don't even get me started on the others. I was so overwhelmed.

"Hey guys, my name is Carlie and these are my friends." I said as I introduced my friends one by one. None of my friends said a word, they just stared at them. I had to admit, they looked like idiots. It was hilarious, but I couldn't blame them. "How are you all?" I asked, breaking up the awkward silence.

"Well, I'm good, now that I have met you." Zayn said. OMG DID HE JUST SAY THAT!

All I managed to get out was a stupid giggle. I hate my laugh.

Next thing I knew he was walking closer to me, and then he grabbed my hand. His hands were so soft, it was unbelievable. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, he is an angel. He started to lean in closer to me, I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' The alarm clock sounded.

"DAMMIT IT WAS JUST A STUPID DREAM!" I yelled. Man, I was so annoyed, but I had to admit, it was a pretty good dream.

I looked over at my clock. 9:00am. OMG WE ARE GOING TO THE UP ALL NIGHT ALBUM SIGNING TODAY! It was going to be the best day of my life. So many thoughts were going through my mind, what am I going to wear, what am I going to say to them. I was excited and nervous at the same time, what if they hated me and found me annoying! All these thoughts were going through my mind as I went through my cupboard trying to find the perfect outfit! I finally found something, it was not to out there, it was me and I wanted them to like me for who I am and for my personality. This is actually one of my favourite outfits. I wore my faded US shirt, light blue short shorts and black ballet flats with bows at the front. My hair was in my natural curls which just passed my shoulders. ( carlies_clothes_meeting_boys/set?id=49905327)

I could hear the girls outside! Man they are loud, but who could blame them, it was going to be a great day! I quickly ran outside to meet them because I think my family were still asleep, well maybe not now!

"OMG! Carlie, you look amazing!" Caitlyn exclaimed. you could see the excitement in all their faces! I was going to a CD signing for my favourite band with my girls….

"Aww thanks Caity!" You guys all look amazing!" I actually do love what they all wearing, they are so pretty, I am so jealous of them!

Chez's outfit was so cute, she was dressing up like Liam, they would make the cutest couple ever! She wore her red plaid top and ankle length tights with her ballet flats. Her hair was out, it was close to her butt and she had two strands of hair pinned back with a big cream coloured bow. ( cheries_clothes_meeting_boys/set?id=49905197) Chez was just so cute!  
Rebekah wore her black three quarter top, her short marron denim shorts and her black Vans with white poka-dots. Her dirty blonde hair fell past her shoulders up to the middle of hair back. She had such gorgeous hair. Bekah had some eyeliner and a hint of bronze eyeliner. It made her beautiful eyes stand out that little extra. ( cgi/set?id=49522919)  
Laura wore her Louis top, she wore denim shorts as well. Laura wore her black gladiator sandals. Her brown hair was in a messy, side braid. I wanted her shoes, I absolutely loved them! ( lauras_clothes_meeting_boys/set?id=49905037)  
They are so adorable like that.  
Emma wore a yellow spotty dress with a yellow silk ribbon around the waist. She wore some silver sandals and three gold bangles. Emma had the best hair out of all of ours. Her hair was blonde with various shades of brown and black strikes, her long hair passed shoulders down to the middle of her back. She had her hair straightened with two tiny plaits tied together with an large white ribbon. ( emmas_clothes_meeting_boys/set?id=49905458). She look so adorable and I loved that dress!  
Caitlyn and I share the same boyfriend, Zayn. We sometimes have our little catfights over him, but we always make up and find it absolutely amusing! I feel that Caitlyn deserves him more than me, and she is so much prettier than me! She looked amazing today in her outfit. She wore and orange and turquoise stripped shirt with short shorts, cream ballet flats. Her black hair was in a neat braid that reached just past her shoulders. ( caitlyns_clothes_meeting_boys/set?id=49905505) In fact, they all looked amazing, I am so jealous! Wish I looked like them. None of us wore any makeup except Rebekah but we all did wear lip gloss. Every girl needs their lip gloss…its essential!

"Well, we better go now! Don't want to miss out do we now?" Em said excitedly. She was so cute!

"Sure, let's go!" we all said in unison.

We caught the bus to Parramatta Westfield Shopping Centre where the boys were doing their signing.

"OMG!" we all said in sync. We were so hyped up. The atmosphere was soo great. Fans screaming out their names, singing their songs and hesitantly waiting to meet the boys.

The line to the boys was so long it was out of the shopping centre already. My heart kind of sunk.

"No way, we are never going to see them!" Bekah said as she cried. I went to give her a hug.

"No! We are going to see them, you can't think like that. It might just take a while." I reassured her. According to the girls I'm always the positive one…its true I hate went people are negative and put their selves down, because every person is beautiful and special in their own way.

We quickly ran to the line before anyone else got there.

"Well, I think we should stock up on some food so maybe some of us can stay in the line while the rest go look for some food." Laura suggested.

"Yeah sure, that's a great idea." I said positively.

"Well Emma, Bekah and I will go get some food, maybe lots of lollies and drinks! We will be back soon!" Laura said.

"Ok see you soon." We replied.

This was going to be a long day…I couldn't wait any longer.


	2. A Rare Event

**Chapter 2 – A Rare Event**

**Caitlyn POV**

Life is very stressful at home. My family is messed up. My parents are shouting and fighting at each other from the time I wake up till the time I go to sleep. The problem is that my dad has a very bad drug addiction and he also has diabetes. I hardly every talk to my dad because he is always out clubbing, fighting with my mum or nowhere to be found. I have a very close relationship with my mum, she is always there for me, she is such a loving and caring person and so selfless. I love her so much and I hate the way my dad is treating her and I have no idea where I would be without her. I have a brother, Jamie, and he 20 and you can say he is one of those "rebel" bad boy people – but just because he takes after his dad and comes come at 12 o' clock at night doesn't mean he is "bad." Jamie is a really nice brother, he is very loving and I can tell him anything and he gives me really good advice. I love him.

Even though my personal life is pretty screwed up, I live every day without regret thanks to my 5 girlies. Carlie, Rebekah (Bekah), Laura, Emma (Em) and Cherie (Chez). We will all be 18 by the end of the year and also be finishing high school! We can't wait. The funny thing with our friendship is we hardly ever get into any big fights, we are all really close and we can just be ourselves. Personally we really don't care that much what we look like but we all do like to get dressed up and keep up the trends. Carlie, Laura and Em and I have been friends since year 7. Then Chez moved to school when we were in year 8. Then Bekah moved here last year. So yeah, it's is just the six of us.

Half an hour later the girls came back with heaps of lollies and drinks. They had bought sour worms, snakes, sherbet, jelly beans and Tim Tams. They also bought each of us a bottle of soft drink.

"I bet you won't get to see the boys." Chez sighed as she put a sour worm in her mouth.

"Be positive!" Carlie exclaimed. She was always so positive, she hated negativity. That's a quality I wish I had.

"OMG we are moving forward!" Bekah screamed with excitement.

We all squealed and moved forward.

"Your Insecure, don't know what for.." the crowd all started to sing, we joined in as we waited patiently to meet the boys to get our CDs signed.

*A couple of hours later*

We were two people away from the boys. Ahhhhh, we were so close to them… until the security guard said that the boys had finished signing and they had to go. Laura and Em fell to the floor in tears. Rebekah, Chez and I were getting teary and Carlie was trying to comfort all of us.

This was NOT fair.

We all thought that we should head to the bus stop so we don't miss our bus. We kept eating our food because we didn't want it to go to waste. I was so hungry and I'm sure the others were to. We decided that we would catch the bus to Nandos because we didn't have any lunch.

We walked to our bus stop in silence, heads down, not energy and eating the rest of our lollies.

We were the only people at the bus stop and everyone was in a bad mood, including me. I just wanted to tell them how much they inspired me and we waited forever. It's not fair!

I grabbed my phone out of my bag, it was 6pm. DAMMIT! Nandos would be closed now! I was so hungry. We then decided we would just head over to my house and hang out for a little bit. All of a sudden, I see Zayn walk out of the shopping centre! OMG! He looked so perfect. Then one by one, they walked out.

"Hey guys, look over there!" I said excitedly. This made me feel so much better and I saw all my friends start to smile and get excited.

"Guys maybe they will come our way if we don't freak out…. So don't freak out!" Carlie said excitedly.

We just kept staring at them while playing with our phones. As I looked up, I saw Niall point in our direction and they all started to walk towards us. I was speechless and I had no idea what to do. Should I run up to them or should I just play it cool? What do I even say to them? A million questions were running through my head but I decided to just keep calm and be myself.

They all walked over to us and stood in front of us. It was just so overwhelming! I looked over at the others and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. I could tell that they had no idea what to do.

"Hello girlies, we saw you at the CD signing" Harry said to us.

"Really, we didn't think you would remember or even notice a bunch or girls like us, you didn't even get to see us!" Em said.

"Well we did, you girls were so close to us, then I saw two of you fall to the floor. I felt so bad you couldn't see us." Harry said as I looked over to Em and Laura. They started to blush "so where are you girls heading off to?" Harry asked us, trying to make conversation.

"Well, we were going to Nandos but we just realised that it would be closed so we decided to head back to Caitlyn's house." Rebekah replied to Harry.

The boys all looked at each other and gave each other a nod. What was going on?

"Well, if you guys aren't doing anything, we would really love for you to come to our apartment, maybe for dinner, I'm guessing you would be very hungry." Niall suggested.

OMG. Did they just invite a bunch of average girls to their apartment?

"Well, you in?" Liam asked.

We all looked at each other and gave each other a nod, just like the boys did.

"Yeah sure why not!" Laura said. We all had smiles on our faces now. This was so unexpected but it was so much better than meeting them for 10 seconds. I had a feeling that this was going to be so much fun.

"Ok then well do you want to come with us?" Liam asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Em said excitedly with her cute giggle.

We started to walk to their cars, until we saw bananas selling for two pounds…. But we decided to buy three bananas for a euro cause you know… YOLO. Carlie, Zayn and I ate our bananas on the way to the cars. When we got there we decided who was going in which car. Since only Harry and Louis can drive, we needed one of their security guards to take us. Therefore, Zayn, Carlie and I went in the car with the security guard. Harry, Emma, Niall and Bekah went into Harry's car. Louis, Laura, Chez and Liam went into Louis' car.

I seriously cannot believe that I am going to the apartment of One Direction and in the same car as Zayn Malik. Once we were all seated in our group cars we headed off. The drivers took many shortcuts and secret routs because they didn't want to mobbed by fans. Once I was all comfortable and ran my head through the sequence of events that had just happened so fast I texted my mum

'Hi mum, the girls and I will be home late. GOING TO DINNER WITH ONE DIRECTION. OMG.! Ahhh…Love you mum xx'

Instantly I got a replied.

'Hi Caity, really? That's great! Okay ill let their mum know. Love you too xxx'

I replied and then started to talk to Zayn and Carlie. We talked about today and before we knew it, we were at their apartment.


	3. Tonight is the Night

Hey Everyone! 

Chapter 3! 

Hope you like it so far! Please Review xx

Caitlyn and Carlie :D 

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Tonight is the Night**

**Harry POV**

We arrived at our apartment with the girls. I was really excited, they seem like really nice people and I would love to get to know them. They were all really pretty, especially Emma her long blonde hair and her greeny blue eye were so striking.

"So girls take a seat, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Louis offered, he is such a nice guy.

"Yes please I am starving!" Rebekah said as she jumped out of her seat.

"Well maybe should order some dinner, how bout pizza, because I'm starving after all that signing." Niall suggested.

"Yeah sure we would love that!" the girls said in sync.

"Ok so I will just get a mix of pizzas, is that alright?" Liam asked.

"Yeah that's perfectly fine, and when you order tell us how much it is so we can pay for it!" Chez questioned Liam.

"Don't be silly, what kind of boys would we be if we made you pay for pizza!" Liam said with a smile on his face.

"He's right, don't worry about it, it's all on us." I said after Liam.

"Awww thanks guys, that's really nice of you guys." Chez remarked excitedly.

"Don't mention it!" Liam said with a wink. I feel a bit of flirting going on.

"So girls what are your plans for this lovely evening?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Well, I don't think we were planning to do anything, we were just going to Caitlyn's house and hang out." Em answered.

"That's cool! But now you get to spend some time with One Direction" I said.

"Yeah! That's amazing! I still think I'm dreaming" Caitlyn said as we all chuckled.

"Well this is reality darling" I stated.

"Ok, well I'm going to pick up the pizzas, anyone want to come?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I will come." Laura said straight after Louis offered.

"Yeah we will come to." Niall and Rebekah said after Laura.

"Well, let's go!" Louis said excitedly.

They walked out the door after Louis grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Do you want to play some PlayStation, we have COD and Fifa and even some karaoke and dancing games." So are you guys up for it?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah sure why not, can we play COD, I reckon I can kick your butts!" Carlie said, challenging them.

"Haha I don't think so!" Zayn said with a wink. Zayn then started to set up COD.

"So who wants to go first?" Carlie asked.

"I think you and Zayn should go first!" I said.

"Ok then!" Carlie replied.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Emma followed me into the kitchen. "Hey Emma!" I said.

"Hey Harry! How are you?" she asked. She was so sweet and cute.

"I'm good thanks, I'm glad you guys are here. I'm having fun!" I replied.

"Same here, thanks for inviting us!" Emma said as she blushed a little.

"No problem, hopefully we can get together again before we leave Australia!" I said

"Yeah, definitely! That would be great!" Emma said.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I offered.

"Yes please, a water would be nice!" Emma said.

I handed her the water and she replied with a thank you. She is so polite. I've never met a girl so polite and pretty. We walked back to the couch and watched Zayn and Carlie play COD, and Carlie was smashing him. That must have been embarrassing for him!

"OMG Zayn you are getting smashed! Caitlyn said as she started laughing.

"Well I wanted her to win, I can't kill a girl." Zayn said with a smile on his face. I'm pretty sure he was lying.

"Haha that's what they all say!" Carlie replied.

"Ok, well who's next?" Zayn asked.

**Louis POV**

*Outside the apartment*

"Ok let's go, I'm starving!" Laura said.

We all got into the car, I was in the driver's seat, Laura beside me, Bekah and Niall in the back seats. Laura turned the radio on and What Makes You Beautiful comes on! She turned it up full blast and Bekah and Laura start to sing at the top of their lungs! It was funny to see how Directioners sing to our songs, me and Niall were just watching them. It was hilarious, but very cute!

"Ok I will go get the pizza, Louis pass me your wallet!" Niall said as he caught my wallet and started to run out of the car. Of course he was the one to get the pizza, because he is in love with food! Rebekah ran after him into the pizza shop to 'help' him out. I turned down the music so I could have a conversation with Laura.

"Sorry about not being able to sign your CDs at the signing, it was so busy and we had to finish sooner or later." I said, I felt bad. Very bad.

"Hey, I don't really care, I am hanging out with you guys and I am having so much fun!" Laura replied.

"Same here, I'm glad you're having fun!" I said. She just blushed in return. She is so cute.

Niall and Bekah came back with the pizzas. Niall was holding a stack of pizza's while Rebekah was holding the garlic bread and my wallet. She handed me my wallet and jumped back in the car.

"We better get home quickly, before the others die of starvation!" I exclaimed.

**Liam POV**

*back at home*

"Where are they! They are taking forever!" Caitlyn said. You could tell she was hungry.

"They should be here soon! Don't worry, we still have our lollies from today if you want." Carlie replied.

"Nah, I will wait." Caitlyn said.

We had finished playing on the PlayStation and decided to talk to each other until they got back. It was nice just to talk to them. They are so easy to get along with, especially Chez. We talked a lot while they were playing. She is such a nice girl and very cute. She is also very pretty with her long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going to set the table, you know, get everything ready." I said as I began to get up.

"I will help as well." Chez said as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me!" I said. She just smiled in return. Her smile was adorable. I gave her some plates which she put in the table and I took the cups and placed them next to the plates.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are in your final year of school." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah we are, can't wait till it's all over, I'm so sick of the work and assignments and stuff!" Chez said.

"I'm sure there is something to look forward to at the end of the year. When I finished school we had a dance, do you guys do something like that?" I asked.

"We do have a dance actually, sort of like a formal. I actually cannot wait for that!" Cherie replied.

"So are you going with someone special, maybe your boyfriend!" I teased.

"I don't have a boyfriend! I will probably just go with the girls, I'm not really into all that boyfriend girlfriend stuff!" she replied kind of blushing.

"Haha you're not the typical girly girl are you now?" I asked.

"Nope!" She replied and we both started laughing. See how easy she is to get along with. I love girls like that.

"We're back!" Louis yelled making sure that everyone knew that they were back!

"Thank god, we are starving!" Caitlyn yelled and ran to help Niall with the pizzas.

"I'm sorry we're late. The was bad traffic, come on let's eat!" Niall said excitedly.

We all sat together on the massive dining table that me and Chez set up. Zayn sat in between Caitlyn and Carlie, then Rebekah sat beside Niall, Louis sat next to Laura, Harry in between Lou and Em and I sat next to Chez. The first person to take a slice of pizza was Niall and Caitlyn then everyone rushed after them. We were so hungry. We all had a massive conversation together. We talked about X Factor, The CD signing, school and Australia. It was so much fun and we all had a laugh. This is the first time I have had this much fun in ages. It was nice and comforting that we are still able to do this kind of stuff whilst we were on tour.

"This was nice guys, thanks for having us!" Carlie said as we all started to get up and take our plates to the dishwasher. I was so full, the food was great.

"It was our pleasure, thanks for coming and keeping us company!" I said after Carlie. They all just smiled in return. They are all such beautiful, friendly girls.

"Well, we better be on our way home. We have stupid school tomorrow!" Em said with a frown.

"Do you want us to take you home?" Harry offered.

"I think we should be fine." Em replied.

"Well maybe we can get your numbers and we can do something again. We really enjoyed having you guys over!" Zayn said.

"Sure, that would be awesome!" Caitlyn said as everyone started getting their phones out. We all exchanged phones and put our numbers in.

"Thanks again guys, hopefully we will see you again!" Rebekah said. We all gave each other friendly hugs.

"Bye girls!" All us boys said in sync waving to them. It was really nice to have them over. Hopefully we do see them again! I wouldn't mind seeing all there beautiful, cheerful faces, especially Chez's


	4. The Text

Hey Everyone! 

So Chapter 4! :) Hope everyone is enjoying this and please review. 

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Text: **

**Laura's POV:**

"Bye girls" the boys said in sync has we walked out the door. We waved and smiled to them for the last time and finally we were outside the apartment starting to head to our bus stop. It was around 8:00pm now. I just cannot believe that we spent 2 hours with One Direction. It's like I'm dreaming.

"Did that just happen?" Chez asked looking around at us.

"I think it did" Caitlyn replied smiling her head off.

We arrived at the bus stop and Caitlyn texted her mum saying that we would be at her house in half an hour. The bus came and we all jumped. I sat next to Rebekah, behind us was Chez and Caitlyn and then in front was in Em and Carlie. We were all pretty tired so we put our earphones in a had small chats with the person next to us.

Half an hour we arrived at Caitlyn's house and we all changed out of our clothes into our pyjamas. Even though we had school tomorrow we all we slept over at Caitlyn's since we had our uniforms in our bags. We stayed up till 9:30 talking about today and about the boys.

"Wow, I didn't think that the boys would be so easy to be around. I was totally myself carefree and having fun." Rebekah exclaimed as she braided Em's hair.

"I know right, it felt as if we had been friends with them for ever but we haven't.." Carlie replied with a smile on her face.

"So you and Louis were hitting it on in the car" Rebekah said as she winked at me.

"I don't know what you mean, you the one who jumped to go and 'help' Niall" I replied.

"Shut up!" She slapped me and blushed.

"Zayn's a really nice guy, but sucks at COD" Carlie said while we all laughed, she was pro at COD.

"Owww..trying to still my boyfriend there?" Caitlyn questioned her.

"Haha, but he is mine!" Carlie said throwing a pillow at Caitlyn..

"We shall see" Caitlyn said while eyeing Carlie.

"And what does that mean?" Emma interrupted

"I don't know" Caitlyn said as she shrugged her shoulders

I looked over to Chez and she was out. Fast asleep. Poor baby she must be tired. Cherie was the shortest and the youngest out of all of us so we treated her like the baby of the group. She was just so cute.

"Naww, isn't she adorable! " I said while putting the blanket over her.

"She is isn't she" Caitlyn replied and then everyone got into their sleeping bags and got ready to sleep.

"Good night girls" Em said. We all replied with our goodnights and before I know it I was drifting away to sleep.

**Niall's POV:**

"Well aren't those girls nice!" Zayn said with a smile on his face

"Indeed they are" I replied enthusiastically.

"Well boys we better be going to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Liam said all fatherly like.

"Oh yeah! We're going surfing! Booo yeahh!" Louis replied while jumping on top of Harry.

"Good night Boys" I said while getting in to bed. And they all replied with their 'byes' and 'good nights'. I love my four brothers. They mean everything to me and I wouldn't know what I would do without them.

**Cherie's POV: **

*In the morning the next day*

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock sounded and I threw the pillow at Caitlyn signalling her to turn it off, but she just stayed where she was. So I got up and turned it off. All the girls were on the floor asleep and it was 7:00 in the morning and we had to get ready for school. So I decided I was going to jump on them and sing them a song!

So I started jumping around them singing…

"_It's time to get up, in the morning.  
In the morning.  
Got McDonalds breakfast for you.  
Just for you.  
or any other brand…  
I drove two miles just to get it.  
So you better get up and eat it.  
You don't want to be a selfish lazy boy…  
So you gotta get up!  
Time to get up!  
It's time to get up!  
It time to get upp..  
ITS. TIME. TO.  
It's time to get up  
Time to get up!  
ITS TIME TO GET UP!  
It's time to get up –  
Its time too..  
Sshh.._

_Get up.  
Its time.  
Doobie do  
WAAKKKEE UPPP!"_

"Time to get up!" Rebekah, Caitlyn, Em and Carlie all said in sync and we all laughed and jumped on Laura for her to get up!

She finally got up. The we all headed downstairs for breakfast and we had cereal with milk. By the time we were finished eating breakfast it was 7:45am. So we ran upstairs and started to get changed into our school uniform. Our uniform was a navy blue and black checked skirt with a light blue polo shirt. We all did our hair and packed our bags. We scooted out the door and walked to out bus stop.

Once we got onto the bus I got a message. It was from Liam. Liam Payne. OMG! I had forgotten all about last night. I seriously thought it was a dream. I looked at the girls and smiled.

"Why are soo cheerful Chez?" Em asked me.

"Liam Payne just texted me..!"

"OMG! Seriously!" Carlie replied fangirling.

"Yeah." I said.

"So…?" Caitlyn questioned me..

"So...what?" I asked in reply.

"What does it say" Rebekah said as she nudged me.

"Give me time I'm opening it" I said while giggling.

'_hey Chez, how are you and the other girls? Did you girlies have a gud sleep? Cant wait to catch up soon. Okay gtg. Bye xxx' _ Once I finished reading it out I was totally gobsmacked and so were the others.

"Yeeee..he remembers us!" Laura said really loudly when an elderly woman yelled at her to be quiet.

"OMG..he put kisses at the end. Yeee!" Carlie said as she squeezed my hand.

"Ahh. I know right!"

"Are you going to reply…because you totally have to!" Caitlyn asked me.

"Of course I am." I replied.

So I quickly typed back '_hey Liam, I'm good and so are the girls. Wbu and the rest of the boys? We are just on the bus about to go to school. Yeah we slept fine you? You really want to catch up again? WOW! Ok byee xo_' I showed it to the girls and waited for their approval before sending it.

The bus finally reached our destination...school. We got off the bus and I put my phone back into my bag and smiled to myself thinking that the boys remembered us, that Liam texted me and that he put kisses at the end of the text.

**Liam's POV:**

It was about 10:00am now and all of us were getting ready to go to the beach. This was going to be soo much fun! I couldn't wait. Ever since I found out that I was going to Australia the first thing I wanted to do was go surfing and here I am in Australia about to go surfing.

Half an hour later we got into our cars and drove off to the beach. I sat in the back seat with Niall and Zayn, while Louis in the driver's seat and Harry in the passenger seat. I took my phone out to go on twitter to tell our lovely fans we were going surfing. I unlocked my phone and I had 1 new message. It was from Chez. I smiled as I opened up the message.

The message read '_hey Liam, I'm good and so are the girls. Wbu and the rest of the boys? We are just on the bus about to go to school. Yeah we slept fine you? You really want to catch up again? WOW! Ok byee' _Niall read the message over my shoulder and tapped my knee. I looked up at him and smiled.

"They are really nice girls. Chez is so adorable." Niall said to me.

"Yeah she is. She is great" I replied

"Owww…" Zayn, Louis and Harry echoed the car.

"I think your hitting on you her." Louis said to me.

"Bro, I think you should totally go for her. She is really cute, polite and soooo your type!" Niall said patting me on the back.

"She is isn't she" I said smiling.

"And if you take it slow, it will help you take your mind of you and Danielle splitting up. But if you're not ready, then don't do it " Zayn said to me supportively.

"Yeah your right, Hey look where we are.." I quickly said changing the subject. I really needed to think about this.

"Yayyyy!" Louis said excitedly as he jumped out of the car.

We all grabbed our swimmers and Louis and I grabbed out surfboards.

Before I got into the water I replied to Chez. I typed 'C_hezzy! That's good. Miss you heaps. Yeah me and the boys are good. Just about to go surfing at Bondi. This is gonna be funn! Do you guys want to do anything tonight? Xxx' _I actually missed them especially her.

"Wooohhoooooo!" I said running towards the ocean just passing Zayn who was sitting on a towel looking at his reflection in the mirror. Totally shipping Zirror right now

* * *

What do you think will happen next? 

Haha 

Caitlyn and Carlie xx


	5. The Plan

Hey Everyone! 

Chapter 5 is up! :D 

Wooo...1 Review! :D 

Follow Carlie and I (Caitlyn) on twitter - lolwithcarlie and iheartZM1993

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Plan **

**Emma's POV: **

Just another boring day at school. Maths, English and Geography…Boring Boring and Boring! I have lunch now and then Photography so that won't be too bad, since we are allowed to take photos in Photography.

I was walking to our spot under the big oak tree to find that Chez, Rebekah and Carlie to jumping and screaming and I swear that Bekah was in tears. I ran over to them and asked what wrong.

"Hey guys, what's wrong!" I said panting.

"OMGGG!" Chez said excitedly

"Liam texted Chez AGAIN!" Bekah said tearing up again.

"Yeah sooo...your point is?" I questioned.

"Okay, I'll read aloud the text to you" Chez said.

"Hmm, okay."

"C_hezzie! That's good. Miss you heaps. Yeah me and the boys are good. Just about to go surfing at Bondi. This is gonna be funn! Do you guys want to do anything tonight? Xxx" _Chez said. My jaw dropped.

"Someone pinch me" Laura said as Caitlyn and Carlie walked up behind us.

"Guys, what's going on?" Carlie asked.

"Read this" Chez said handing her phone to them. And like my expression their faces soon dropped as well.

"He misses you. He wants to do something with us tonight. He put three kisses. OMG." Carlie said. And then there were echoes of squeals and yee's.

"So what are you gonna reply" I said questioning her.

"Um, well ill reply saying hey." Chez said laughing.

"Good start genius" Laura said sarcastically.

"Wait Guys! Tonight we have to do our stupid History assignment. What are we going to do?" Chez said with her face changing from being excited to depressed.

"Oh no! Well that totally sucks" Caitlyn said replying with not much enthusiasm.

"It's okay guys, I'll just say maybe next time because we have to finish our assignment. I sure Liam and the boys will understand." Chez said reassuringly.

"Yeah that a good point." Carlie said, once again being so positive.

So Chez replied to Liam saying '_Hey Liam, I am really sorry, but the girls and I have our History assignment to do and we really need to get it done. We are really sorry we miss you guys as well . Hopefully we can catch up soon…Well I hope you're having a great time learning our too surf! It's great fun . Okay well I g2g to class now. Byyyeeee x' _

This was so disappointing and then the bell rang. YAY! Photography here I come.

**Liam POV:**

"Well that was soooo much fun!" Louis said has we all hopped back into the car.

"We totally rode that wave" I said to Louis while hi-fiving him.

I took out my phone to see if Chez replied. '1 new message from Chez' I read as I smiled. Niall and Harry saw me. They probably knew what was up.

"Ahhhh, so Chezzie Boo replied?" Harry said as he nudged me.

"Haha, yeah" I said shyly.

I opened the text and read it and soon my smile turned upside down. I looked at the boys and they looked confused. So I decided to explain to them.

"Well, before, when Chez replied to me, I asked her if the girls wanted to do something with us." I said.

"And she replied saying no?" Zayn questioned me. And I just nodded my head in disappointment.

"But I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why. Like we are One Direction for goodness sakes." Louis said jokingly, which put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, the girls have to do their History assignment." I said.

"Seee...did she say she was sad or something like that?" Niall asked me.

"Yeah she said she was sorry and that she missed us and that we should catch up soon." I said with a smile on my face again.

"Guys, I just thought of a brilliant plan! My intelligence has kicked in!" Louis said very very loudly.

"What is it mate?" Niall asked excitedly.

"Well we can surprise them and treat them with Nandos as a break! All you have to do is ask where they are going to do there assignment and then we can Google it and tadaaa!" Louis said very pleased at himself.

"Wow! That is a pretty good idea Boo Bear" Harry said while ruffling Louis' hair.

"Good job Lou. Ill text her asking now." I replied quickly typing back to her.

'_Awww Chez, I was soo looking forward to seeing you and the girls . But I guess your education is more important…' _Then I had double thoughts when I typed this sentence.

"Are you guys sure about this...like it might be putting their education at risk" I said very hesitantly.

"It will be fine Papa Smurf, just chill. We can help them anyway." Zayn said encouragingly.

"Haha your right!" I replied continuing my reply.

'…_important, right? Haha so where are you guys going to finish your assignment? OMG!  
Surfing was loads of fun! Bondi is such a lovely beach! I think we will catch up sooner than you think ;). So anyway have fun with your History Assignment . Byyye xxxxx' _

So we got out of the car. I was waiting anxiously for a reply from Chez. I think I was waiting by my phone for about 45 mins before my phone went off. Yay it was Chezzie Boo!

'_I know and we are really sorry, would you like us to make it up to you? Maybe take you guys out for a tour of our fine country? Maybe later this week? Thats good, I love surfing! It soooo great! Um well we are going to Em's house, why? Hehe, I'm sure will have sooo much fun. JOKES. xo'_

**Cherie POV:**

I was walking to the bus stop to meet my girls when I got another text from Liam. I smiled as I opened it. I really liked him, as in friend wise, but I do think I crushing on him! Like who wouldn't?

'_Awww Chez, I was soo looking forward to seeing you and the girls . But I guess your education is more important, right? Haha so where are you guys going to finish your assignment? OMG! Surfing was loads of fun! Bondi is such a lovely beach! I think we will catch up sooner than you think ;). So anyway have fun with your History Assignment . Byyye xxxxx' _

Awe, he was so cute! I felt so bad so I wondered if he and the boys wanted to have a tour around Sydney. So I asked him. He asked me where we were doing our assignment, strange? Anyways so I replied to him before I met up with the girls.

'_I know and we are really sorry, would you like us to make it up to you? Maybe take you guys out for a tour of our fine country? Maybe later this week? That good, I love surfing! It soooo great! Um well we are going to Em's house, why? Hehe, I'm sure will have sooo much fun. JOKES. xo'_

So I met up with the girls and we caught the bus to Em's house.

So we arrived at Em's house 45mins later and then we got into our casual clothes and started on our assignment.

* * *

How will the girls react to the surprise?

What will happen?

Carlie and Caitlyn xx


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 6: Surprise! **

**Rebekah POV:**

It was 3:45 when we arrived at Em's house. We had to work on our History assignment, this was gonna be such a boring night, but at least I'm spending it with my 5 girls.

Once we all got changed into our casual comfortable clothes we went down to the kitchen were Em's mum had made up chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milkshakes! They were so good! Em's mum Lydia was such a good cook, we loved her food.

I think we spent about one hour deciding what we going to do for our assignment on World War 1, but we all agreed that we should do a Powerpoint and speech, as much as we all hated doing speeches it was going to be the easiest.

*2 hours later*

It was now 5:45 and we were 2 hours into our assignment and nearly done. All we had to do was finish the last part of the speech and practice saying it. We always made our speeches interesting so we would bore our class to death and thanks to Carlie, Chez and Emma the brainy ones we get good marks! Laura, Caitlyn and I are to sporty ones so we normally help them with their sports assessment and prac lessons.

'Knock Knock' sounded at the door. We all looked at each with confusion spread across our faces, but we continued to work as we needed to get this annoying assessment done.

**Lydia POV:**

'Knock Knock' someone was at the door. I questioned myself on who it was. I opened up the door and to my face I saw 5 very good looking boys. They seemed very familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on who they were.

"Hi" Harry said.

"We" Louis then remarked after

"Are" Liam then said

"One" Niall Exclaimed

"Direction" Followed by Zayn

"Oh my gosh, you are the five boys my daughter is crazy for! Wait, why is the most popular boy band at my door step?" I assumed

"Well we are here to surprise Emma and her friends!" Harry said as a smile formed across his face.

"Okay then. But how do you know my daughter and her friends and how did you know where we live?" I questioned them.

"Uh well that is a complicated story" Liam stated.

"Oh okay then, come in and you can explain over dinner! But first let me see if I know all your names" I said as the boys.

"You are Harry Styles, I know that because apparently you are Emma's 'husband'!" I said and Harry nodded and chuckled.

"That's me. Does she really say that?" I nodded and smiled while glancing over the other boys to see if I recognise any of the other boys. I looked at each boy and said their name, I named them all correctly.

"Excuse me Ms Atkins, could we come in? It's getting quite chilly out here" Niall said while the other boys agreed. I felt bad. Wow I thought to myself that these boys were very polite.

"Oh right, I am so sorry, of course you can. Come on in." I said as I guided them to the living room.

"Just wait a few minutes, I will go and get the girls. This may take a while!" I looked at them reassuringly and I went upstairs.

I went upstairs and I was now standing outside Emma's room. I steady myself was what I was happening and for what I was about to expect.

"Girls, its Lydia, I need to talk to you, may I come in?" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Hey mummy, yeah what's wrong?" Emma asked me.

"You have guest, so dress up in better clothes and come downstairs" I said to them. They looked at each other all confused. Poor darlings, but this will be a great surprise for them. I am actually very surprise that the world's biggest boy band is in my house. Wow!

I went down the stairs and told the boys that they should be done soon.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"What is going on? Were you expecting guest today Em?" Laura said.

"Nope, this is weird! I feel so special but why do we dress up?" Emma replied.

We did as Lydia said and walked downstairs. I was so confused, but I couldn't help but be excited. I looked over at the others and you could see that they all looked excited. We walked over to the lounge room and who is sitting on the lounge. ONE DIRECTION!

**Zayn POV:**

'_I know and we are really sorry, would you like us to make it up to you? Maybe take you guys out for a tour of our fine country? Maybe later this week? That good, I love surfing! __ It soooo great! Um well we are going to Em's house, why? Hehe, I'm sure will have sooo much fun. JOKES. xo'_

Liam read out his text message to us from Chez. She is so cute, they all are. When we heard that they were at Emma's house, we decided to plan a surprise visit from them. We figured that they probably would be dying for a break from their history assignment.

Liam and Harry decided to order some pizzas while Louis and I went to get hire some movies. We went to Blockbuster and walked around the shop a couple of times and we had no idea what to buy! Why was it so hard for us to decide? I rang up Niall to ask him. He picked up after a couple of rings.

"What's up bro?" Niall asked.

"Me and Louis have no idea what movie to hire, any suggestions?" I asked.

"ummm what about a chick flick? They seem like girly girls and I know you would like a chick flick!" Niall said cheekily.

"Shut up! Fine, chick flick it is. Thanks mate" I replied.

"Don't mention it." Niall replied. We both hung up.

I looked over at Louis and he came back with a movie. It was "The Notebook"

"Are you going to try and make them cry, that's mean!" I replied.

"Come on! The only reason you don't want to watch it is because you don't want to make a fool of yourself!" Louis said while laughing.

"Shut up! Fine, I will prove you wrong." I said to him.

We hired the movie and met the boys back home. Then we all went in Harry's car and we drove to Emma's house. It felt like forever because the pizzas took forever! I couldn't wait till we got there. I was going to be a fun night, and they didn't even know it. I love surprises!

When we arrived at Emma's house, I quickly ran up to the door and knocked on it, not even bothering to help the others with the food. I think it was Emma's mum that opened the door and she looked a little confused. We decided to introduce ourselves, well sort of.

"Hi" Harry said.

"We" Louis then remarked after.

"Are" Liam then said

"One" Niall Exclaimed

"Direction" Followed by Zayn

"Oh my gosh, you are the five boys my daughter is crazy for! Wait, why is the most popular boy band at my door step?" She asked us.

"Well we are here to surprise Emma and her friends!" Harry said as a smile formed across his face.

"Okay then. But how do you know my daughter and her friends and how did you know where we live?" She questioned us..

"Uh well that is a complicated story" Liam stated.

"Oh okay then, come in and you can explain over dinner! But first let me see if I know all your names" She said to us.

"You are Harry Styles, I know that because apparently you are Emma's 'husband'!" She said and Harry nodded and chuckled. Me and the other guys were cracking up, especially Niall! It was hilarious.

"That's me. Does she really say that?" Harry asked. She nodded and smiled while glancing over the other boys to see if I recognise any of the other boys. I looked at each boy and said their name, I named them all correctly.

"Excuse me Ms Atkins, could we come in? It's getting quite chilly out here" Niall said, trying to be polite.

"Oh right, I am so sorry, of course you can. Come on in. Just wait a few minutes, I will go and get the girls. This may take a while!" She said to us with a smile.

We waited in the lounge room until the girls came down. At this point I was getting really excited, but I tried not to show it, you know, play it cool. We could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then I saw 6 beautiful girls coming down the stairs. You could tell they were shocked to see us and they looked exhausted from the assignment.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Emma said to them with shock.

"Hello! We decided that you guys have earned a well - deserved break from your assessment. So we brought pizzas and a movie." Harry replied.

"And after the movie maybe we can help you with your assignment, if you guys want." Niall added after Harry.

"OMG! That would be awesome! What movie?" Laura asked.

"The Notebook!" Louis said excitedly, giving me a cheeky smile. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"OMG! I love that movie, but I have to admit, I'm gonna cry like a baby!" Carlie said.

"Don't worry! I understand what you mean." I said to her, giving Louis the same cheeky look he gave me. He just rolled his eyes at me. So we grabbed some plates and we heated up some popcorn and sat around the TV. Carlie, Caitlyn and I sat on one couch while Emma, Harry, Louis and Laura sat on the big one and Cherie, Liam, Niall and Rebekah sat on the other couch. We all just fit, it was nice and cosy.

*After the Movie*

"Well, what did I tell you guys? I knew I was gonna cry." Carlie said, wiping away a few tears.

"Haha, I had to admit, it was quite an emotional movie! It is now my favourite movie!" Caitlyn exclaimed

"Glad you guys enjoyed the movie!" Liam said while we all got up and stretched. We then took the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Well, I think it's about time we finished that assignment. We are nearly done!" Cherie said.

"Do you guys want any help?" Liam asked.

"Sure, that would fantastic!" Cherie replied to Liam. We all headed upstairs to Emma's room and we started to finish off the assignment. It took a couple of hours to finish it, we were listening to music and Louis kept singing really loudly! We started playing karaoke and we messed around a lot. And then we got serious and started working, but we found a way to get distracted. I had so much fun. By the time we finished it was 10:30pm and I was really not bothered to go home.

"Thanks for helping us guys. We had so much fun!" Caitlyn said to the boys.

"It's no problem at all!" I replied.

"Anyways we better head off now!" Harry added. The girls smiles turned into frowns.

"You can't go, we feel bad making you stay back. Why don't you guys sleep over?" Emma suggested.

"Ummm… are you sure it's ok if we sleep over?" Niall asked.

"It should be fine." Emma said.

"Ok then, that would be fantastic, thanks Emma." Harry said.

"No problem, anyways, the girls are sleeping over as well so this should be fun." Emma said.

"Cool! Well, I feel like watching another movie! I just wanna get changed into my PJ's first." Rebekah said.

"Same here." Laura said.

"Ok well we will leave you guys to it." Niall said.

"Feel free to choose a movie, they are in the cupboard near the TV." Emma said to them as they left the room.

"Thank you!" Harry yelled out. The girls quickly got changed and ran downstairs. We watched Hairspray. It was funny because everyone got up and started dancing to the songs and we sung along. It was fun.

After the movie we all got blankets, pillows, sleeping bags and anything that was soft and comfortable and threw them in the middle of Em's lounge room. We decided to sleep in the lounge room. We laid on our backs and stomachs and talked for about half an hour before a few of us started drifting of. We all started to fall asleep, one by one. And at the end Carlie and I were the last people to fall asleep, I let out a huge yawn and winked at Carlie and mouthed her goodnight. She blushed and smiled in return. She is cute and I think I really like her...


	7. Food Fight

Chapter 7

**Carlie POV**

I was the first one to wake up. I wasn't much of a heavy sleeper. I just found sleeping so boring and I hated being bored. I laid down and waited for myself to wake up. When I turned around to face the others I noticed that someone else was awake. Zayn. Why would he be awake? I thought he loved to sleep. He was sitting up, leaning against the couch while staring at his phone. He hasn't noticed that I woke up, thank goodness! I probably look like a gorilla or something like that, I look horrible in the morning. He looked up from his phone and looked directly at me. Dammit.

"Good morning Carlie!" Zayn said to me, he seemed very happy.

"Good morning Zayn, why are you up so early?" I said in return.

"I don't know, couldn't sleep."

"That's very weird coming from you, you love to sleep."

"Haha, I know right." Zayn said. His big brown eyes just staring at me. I couldn't take it, it's too early! But I just stared back. He let out a smile from his perfect lips and I smiled in return, I couldn't help it. We sat there just smiling at each other, it was nice, but I felt quite uncomfortable considering that I haven't looked in the mirror yet. Then I heard someone wake up. It was Caitlyn.

"Good morning Caitlyn!" Me and Zayn said to her at the same time.

"Good morning guys!" Caitlyn said, still a little sleepy.

"Did you sleep well?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I did thanks for asking, what about you?"

"Yeah, I guess it was ok."

"That's good!" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah I guess, haha!" Zayn said. I just sat there staring at them. It was so cute. They are so cute.

"So, what's for breakfast guys?" Zayn asked.

"Well, I haven't thought about that yet but I feel like pancakes. Maybe we can make them together while we wait for the others to wake up." I suggested.

"Yay! That's sounds great." Caitlyn said. We all got up really quietly, making sure we didn't wake up the others. I started to heat up the pan while Caitlyn got the ingredients out. We started to mix everything together and start to cook them. We let Zayn cook the pancakes since he had not done anything yet. It was actually quite funny to watch, he had no idea what he was doing. He got the batter everywhere, it was hilarious. Although, I did feel bad because Caitlyn and I were cracking up at him. I decided to take over while Caitlyn cleaned up Zayn's mess. Harry, Niall and Cherie had woken up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Niall said really loud.

"ummmm…. Well, we are making pancakes." Caitlyn said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Cool.. are they nearly done? I'm starving!" Niall said very impatiently, like seriously, he just woke up didn't he?

"Yep, they should be done soon!" Caitlyn replied. Niall smiled. Cherie started to get the plates and cups ready while the others woke up. One by one, they all started to wake up. By the time everyone woke up, the pancakes were ready and everyone was ready to eat. We all sat at the dining table and ate our pancakes. We all had a good chat about what we did last night and how fun it was. I can't wait to spend some more time with them.

"OMG! It's 8 o' clock. We need to get ready for school!" Emma said. That made us panic a little because we had to present our history assignment today which I was extremely nervous about.

"Ok, well you guys go get ready and we will clean up down here." Harry said to us as the girls started to walk out.

"Thanks guys!" I said while running upstairs. We made sure that we were super quick because we knew the boys also had to get ready as well. I was the first to finish getting ready, I probably looked horrible. I walked downstairs and the boys were all sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Thank you so much guys, I'm sorry about that!" I said to them.

"It's ok, don't be sorry!" Liam said to me.

"Ok, maybe you guys should get ready as well. I'm sure the girls will be out of the bathroom soon." I said to them. They all started to get up and walk upstairs while I started clean up the place. I felt bad that we are going to be leaving all the mess for Lydia. The girls started walking downstairs.

"Guys, I think we have missed our bus." Laura said as she looked at the clock.

"We have too, what are we going to do?" Natasha said. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Harry.

"Hey guys, do you need a lift to school?" He asked.

"But what if people see you with us?" I asked.

"Maybe I can disguise myself or something." Harry said.

"Ok that would be great! Thanks." Laura said.

"No problem" Harry said. This was going be hard because there would be 7 people in the car.

Good luck guys!" The boys all yelled out to us as they walked down the stairs. They all gave us hugs.

"Ok guys, I will be back in 10 minutes. Don't trash the place!" Harry yelled out to them as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

We all got in the car, well, sort of. We had to get to school fast so Emma sat in the passenger's seat while the rest of us squeezed in the back seat. It was actually quite funny! Hopefully no one saw us. Emma gave Harry directions since she was the best at it.

"Go left here, and then take that right. Wait where are you going?" Emma said to him.

"You are so confusing!" Harry complained. All of us in the back were cracking up! It was hilarious. We finally arrived at school 5 minutes before homeroom.

"Thank you so much for the ride. We don't know what we would have done without you!" Cherie said to Harry.

"No problem, anytime." Harry said as he gave us a wink. "Good luck on the assignment guys!" He yelled out as we closed the door.

"OMG! IS THAT HARRY STYLES!" someone yelled out. This then caused a massive crowd to come near Harry's car. We quickly ran, trying to escape the crowd while Harry drove off really fast. As soon as his car left, people started staring at us. It was actually quite creepy. They all started yelling random things at us. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HARRY!" "HAVE YOU MEET THE OTHER BOYS AS WELL?" Wow, my head was spinning already. I knew this was going to happen.

Do our assessment

We do good

The boys pick us up from school (Friday afternoon)

They want to hang out

Go out to a movie

Go home, get changed first

Some have to walk home

Go watch a movie

Chapter 7

**Carlie POV**

I was the first one to wake up. I wasn't much of a heavy sleeper. I just found sleeping so boring and I hated being bored. I laid down and waited for myself to wake up. When I turned around to face the others I noticed that someone else was awake. Zayn. Why would he be awake? I thought he loved to sleep. He was sitting up, leaning against the couch while staring at his phone. He hasn't noticed that I woke up, thank goodness! I probably look like a gorilla or something like that, I look horrible in the morning. He looked up from his phone and looked directly at me. Dammit.

"Good morning Carlie!" Zayn said to me, he seemed very happy.

"Good morning Zayn, why are you up so early?" I said in return.

"I don't know, couldn't sleep."

"That's very weird coming from you, you love to sleep."

"Haha, I know right." Zayn said. His big brown eyes just staring at me. I couldn't take it, it's too early! But I just stared back. He let out a smile from his perfect lips and I smiled in return, I couldn't help it. We sat there just smiling at each other, it was nice, but I felt quite uncomfortable considering that I haven't looked in the mirror yet. Then I heard someone wake up. It was Caitlyn.

"Good morning Caitlyn!" Me and Zayn said to her at the same time.

"Good morning guys!" Caitlyn said, still a little sleepy.

"Did you sleep well?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I did thanks for asking, what about you?"

"Yeah, I guess it was ok."

"That's good!" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah I guess, haha!" Zayn said. I just sat there staring at them. It was so cute. They are so cute.

"So, what's for breakfast guys?" Zayn asked.

"Well, I haven't thought about that yet but I feel like pancakes. Maybe we can make them together while we wait for the others to wake up." I suggested.

"Yay! That's sounds great." Caitlyn said. We all got up really quietly, making sure we didn't wake up the others. I started to heat up the pan while Caitlyn started to look around the cupboards for the ingredients.

"Yes! I Finally found them!" Caitlyn shouted

"SSSSHHHH!" Zayn and I said in unison.

"Shall I make some tea or get the drinks ready?" Zayn questioned Caitlyn and I and we just nodded in reply.

Caitlyn started getting out the ingredients and while she was taking out the flour she smiled cheekily at me. I knew exactly what she meant, but I shook my head. But knowing Caitlyn, she wouldn't take no for an answer. So the next thing I know I had flour in my hair and so I grabbed some blueberries and started pegging them at her, she kept dodging them and then she bent down and one blueberry was heading for Zayn. It hit him. Zayn turned around and looked at us with a mischievous look on his face. We didn't know what we had gotten ourselves into. Zayn went back to getting the drinks ready and from the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn sneaking up on Zayn and then poured half of the flour in Zayn's hair and down his shirt.

"OMMGG! You're dead meat!" Zayn started chasing Caitlyn around the kitchen.

Zayn picked Caitlyn up from around the waist and spun her around. Then Zayn put her down and headed for me with the bag of flour. I just started to run as quietly as I could but I was yelling at the same time. Next thing I knew his muscular arms were around my waist and poured flour down my shirt and all in my hair. I was like a powdery white ghost. No way I was going to get all this out before school started. Then he twisted me around so that we were face to face. His big brown eyes were staring deep into my soul and he had a smile on his face that was priceless. I could just stay like this all day. My heart was racing, it felt like we were standing there together for ages with his hands on my waist and mine his shoulders which was supporting me because I felt so weak. He made me feel weak, but at the same time he made me feel like the only girl in the world. Then the moment I was dreading, he took his hands off my waist and started to walk back to the kitchen. I just stood there full of sadness, hopefully I wasn't showing it. I felt someone grab my hand, it was Zayn. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile as well. It was perfect, he was perfect. Our fingers slowly intertwined as we walked towards the kitchen back to Caitlyn. She was cleaning up the mess we had made, hopefully no one woke up from all my screaming. Caitlyn saw that we were holding hands and she just gave me the biggest smile. It made me smile even more, my face was hurting. This was the best feeling ever.

We continued to make the pancakes. We started to mix everything together and start to cook them. We let Zayn cook the pancakes since he had not done anything yet. It was actually quite funny to watch, he had no idea what he was doing. He got the batter everywhere, it was hilarious. Although, I did feel bad because Caitlyn and I were cracking up at him. I decided to take over while Caitlyn cleaned up Zayn's mess. Harry, Niall and Cherie had woken up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Niall said really loud.

"ummmm…. Well, we are making pancakes." Caitlyn said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Cool.. are they nearly done? I'm starving!" Niall said very impatiently, like seriously, he just woke up didn't he?

"Yep, they should be done soon!" Caitlyn replied. Niall smiled. Cherie started to get the plates and cups ready while the others woke up. One by one, they all started to wake up. By the time everyone woke up, the pancakes were ready and everyone was ready to eat. We all sat at the dining table and ate our pancakes. We all had a good chat about what we did last night and how fun it was. I can't wait to spend some more time with them.

"OMG! It's 8 o' clock. We need to get ready for school!" Emma said. That made us panic a little because we had to present our history assignment today which I was extremely nervous about.

"Ok, well you guys go get ready and we will clean up down here." Harry said to us as the girls started to walk out.

"Thanks guys!" I said while running upstairs. We made sure that we were super quick because we knew the boys also had to get ready as well. I was the first to finish getting ready, I probably looked horrible. I walked downstairs and the boys were all sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Thank you so much guys, I'm sorry about that!" I said to them.

"It's ok, don't be sorry!" Liam said to me.

"Ok, maybe you guys should get ready as well. I'm sure the girls will be out of the bathroom soon." I said to them. They all started to get up and walk upstairs while I started clean up the place. I felt bad that we are going to be leaving all the mess for Lydia. The girls started walking downstairs.

"Guys, I think we have missed our bus." Laura said as she looked at the clock.

"We have too, what are we going to do?" Natasha said. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Harry.

"Hey guys, do you need a lift to school?" He asked.

"But what if people see you with us?" I asked.

"Maybe I can disguise myself or something." Harry said.

"Ok that would be great! Thanks." Laura said.

"No problem" Harry said. This was going be hard because there would be 7 people in the car.

Good luck guys!" The boys all yelled out to us as they walked down the stairs. They all gave us hugs.

"Ok guys, I will be back in 10 minutes. Don't trash the place!" Harry yelled out to them as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

We all got in the car, well, sort of. We had to get to school fast so Emma sat in the passenger's seat while the rest of us squeezed in the back seat. It was actually quite funny! Hopefully no one saw us. Emma gave Harry directions since she was the best at it.

"Go left here, and then take that right. Wait where are you going?" Emma said to him.

"You are so confusing!" Harry complained. All of us in the back were cracking up! It was hilarious. We finally arrived at school 5 minutes before homeroom.

"Thank you so much for the ride. We don't know what we would have done without you!" Cherie said to Harry.

"No problem, anytime." Harry said as he gave us a wink. "Good luck on the assignment guys!" He yelled out as we closed the door.

"OMG! IS THAT HARRY STYLES!" someone yelled out. This then caused a massive crowd to come near Harry's car. We quickly ran, trying to escape the crowd while Harry drove off really fast. As soon as his car left, people started staring at us. It was actually quite creepy. They all started yelling random things at us. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HARRY!" "HAVE YOU MEET THE OTHER BOYS AS WELL?" Wow, my head was spinning already. I knew this was going to happen.


End file.
